


UNO STREGONE MOLTO CARINO

by kate_kate



Series: 30-sexy-Malec-stories [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Client Alec, M/M, Prostitute Magnus, Sesso Anale, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Simon e Jace decidono di fare un regalo ad Alec e noleggiano una prostituta perché lo aiuti a perdere la verginità. Peccato che arrivino in ritardo. E nessuno si aspettava Magnus Bane.Un'altra storia sexy di Maria Lightwood-Bane @Atowncalledmalec che ringrazio al solito per avermi consentito la traduzione.Buon divertimento





	UNO STREGONE MOLTO CARINO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717393) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



Entrando nel salotto di casa sua, Alec Lightwood guardò sospettosamente i suoi due migliori amici, Jace Wayland e Simon Lewis, che stavano confabulando fra loro seduti sul divano. Non è che quei due fossero in ottimi rapporti.

Si diresse verso la cucina attigua e prese una birra dal frigorifero – non era la prima della serata, certo, ma era stata una lunga settimana e una giornata ancora più lunga, e comunque aveva il fine settimana libero, quindi perché no?

 

“Cosa state complottando voi due?” chiese fermandosi di fronte a loro. Non gli piaceva il modo in cui lo stavano guardando. Non si erano mai comportati così, anche se si stavano comportando meglio di quando erano arrivati, ma tant’è…

“Ehm, tra poco arriva un nostro amico” disse Simon, mordendosi il labbro nel tentativo di fare finta di niente. “Che c’è?” esclamò, quando Jace gli diede una gomitata nelle costole.

 

“Veramente?” chiese Jace, scuotendo la testa in direzione di Simon..quello non era in grado di trattenere neppure la pipì!

 

“Ma chi è? Un momento, quando intendete un amico volete forse dire una ragazza? Perché se pensate di portare qui una donna, io mi tiro fuori” disse Alec con una smorfia, tentando di cancellare l’immagine mentale che si era formata nel suo cervello.

“Cosa? No, no” dissero contemporaneamente Jace e Simon, lanciandosi occhiate l’un l’altro.

“Va bene, basta che facciate piano, non ho bisogno di sentire i rumori che fate” disse Alec uscendo dalla stanza e piantando lì gli amici.

“Mi sa che si incazza” disse Simon scuotendo la testa. E quando Jace rise, si accigliò. “Sì, per tre secondi, finché non sentirà la bocca di quel tizio attorno al suo cazzo – disse Jace alzando gli occhi al cielo – Non fare il rompipalle, e comunque lo abbiamo prenotato ed è già per strada”.

“IO l’ho già prenotato, vorrai dire, tu non hai neppure telefonato. Tira fuori la tua parte” esclamò Simon, prendendo di tasca un rotolo di banconote e tendendo l’altra mano. “Eddai, lo sai che sono onesto – disse Jace, piangendo miseria, miseria che l’amico non si stava bevendo di certo – però dovevi proprio affittare il più costoso?” chiese con un gemito.

“Oddio, hai i soldi nel calzino?” chiese Simon disgustato quando vide Jace tirarsi giù la calza ed estrarne un mucchietto di biglietti. “E sì, dovevo affittare il migliore, c’è la sua verginità in gioco, non possiamo portargli una puttana qualunque, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per noi”.

“E va bene, però questo ci sta costando tre mesi di affitto ciascuno. Noi non guadagniamo tanto così” disse Jace, mentre Simon ritirava la sua quota. In quel momento si udì bussare. Jace tirò su Simon dal divano e insieme andarono ad aprire.

Magnus Bane stava camminando nell’atrio, controllando man mano i numeri degli appartamenti. Sorrideva quando raggiunse la porta giusta e bussò, all’appartamento numero 69. 69. Quando aveva sentito il ragazzo al telefono inciampare sulle parole, aveva pensato ad uno scherzo.

Controllò ancora una volta il proprio abbigliamento; solo perché la gente lo pagava per il sesso, non significava che non potesse essere elegante nel suo lavoro!

Valutò la sua scelta: pantaloni neri Armani aderenti, cintura con un brillante incastonato, camicia blu scuro con maniche tirate su ai gomiti, anelli e collane che scintillavano nella luce dell’atrio.

Almeno il tizio viveva in un bel palazzo, un magazzino ristrutturato nella parte migliore della città.

Bussò alla porta di metallo, appoggiandosi allo stipite mentre aspettava. Quando vide chi gli aveva aperto, spalancò gli occhi. “Niente da fare” disse, vedendo il ragazzo bruno rosso in viso e il biondo dall’aria arrogante che gli avevano aperto. Girò sui tacchi, ma una mano sul braccio lo fece voltare.

“Ma che cazzo?” urlò Jace, quando si vide con la faccia premuta contro la porta e il braccio torto dietro al schiena. “Che cazzo fai?” gridò ancora sentendo tirare il polso ancora più su.

“Prima di tutto, non ti azzardare a toccare quello che non hai ancora pagato”disse Magnus, premendo Jace contro la porta, il gomito contro la nuca, mentre Simon li fissava – a Magnus non era sfuggita la scintilla che per un attimo era comparsa dietro gli occhiali del brunetto. Gli fece l’occhiolino.

“E seconda cosa, nessuno aveva parlato di una cosa a tre – continuò, lasciando andare Jace – La prossima volta che affittate i servigi di qualcuno, siate onesti”. Si voltò per andarsene.

 

“Aspetta, per favore, abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto. Mi spiace che il mio amico ti abbia toccato. Non andartene, ti prego”. Simon lo rincorse, prima che se ne potesse andare.

Magnus si voltò alle sue parole, incrociò le braccia e si sfregò col pollice il labbro inferiore, guardando i due ragazzi e riflettendo.

Quei due avevano contato una balla ma lui aveva bisogno di quei soldi, per togliersi da dove stava ed avere un nuovo inizio.

“Come ti chiami, quattrocchi?” chiese.

“S..Simon?” Quattrocchi? Pensò fra sé.

“Okay Sherwin, è il tuo giorno fortunato, mi sento in vena di generosità” disse Magnus, decidendo di entrare in casa.

Il posto era bello, con un grande open space che faceva da soggiorno, travi di legno recuperate, barre metalliche a vista e mattoni.

 

“Er…sarebbe Simon, veramente…” disse Simon, osservando il tizio che stava guardandosi attorno. Sherwin? Quattrocchi? Colpì Jace alle costole quando lo vide ridere.

 

“Per due è tariffa doppia, e non provate a baciarmi, non sono il vostro ragazzo!” disse Magnus mentre si guardava in giro, di sicuro potevano permettersi la spesa. Sogghignò quando li vide a bocca aperta mentre si guardavano l’un l’altro.

“No, n..no, io e lui? Manco morto” disse Jace, scuotendo vigorosamente la testa.

“Argh, non è per noi, è per il nostro amico…che è vergine” esclamò Simon rabbrividendo, osservando le sopracciglia di Magnus scattare verso l’alto.

 

“Be’, e perché non l’hai detto subito? Ho quasi rotto il braccio al tuo ragazzo, Sheldon” disse Magnus sfregandosi le mani. Carne fresca! Pensò se ritoccare la tariffa. Afferrò i due rotoli di banconote che Simon teneva in mano, li contò rapidamente e ne mise due terzi in tasca, mentre loro stavano lì, a bocca spalancata, porgendone un parte come resto.

 

“Non è il mio ragazzo!” gridarono contemporaneamente Jace e Simon, quando si furono ripresi dallo shock; in quel momento la porta della camera da letto di Alec si spalancò, e le loro teste scattarono in alto.

 

“Ragazzi, ve l’ho detto, se voi e il vostro amico non potete…”. Alec si interruppe di colpo vedendo il ragazzo con cui i due stavano parlando quando lui era uscito da camera sua. “Cazzo, mi piacerebbe avere un amico così!” dissero le sue labbra prima che il suo cervello riuscisse a trattenerlo.

“E questo chi è?!” chiese Magnus mentre il suo sguardo si posava su quello che era forse l’essere umano più bello che avesse mai visto.

“I vergini li faccio gratis” esclamò, con un grande sorriso, mentre gli si avvicinava, la mano già tesa. Ignorando il fatto che non era vero, e che comunque i soldi li aveva già in tasca.

“Er…ciao” disse Alec, incapace di spiccicare altro, mentre il tizio figo con quegli occhi bellissimi e il sorriso aperto gli prendeva la mano. Di origine asiatica, forse? Con quella stupenda pelle dorata e quegli occhi straordinari.

Alec fissava la mano racchiusa attorno alla sua, sentendo la pelle morbida e il tocco insinuante. Notò lo smalto blu scuro con tracce di argento, prima che i suoi occhi si spostassero su tutto il resto.

 

“Mi chiamo Magnus, Magnus Bane” disse lui, il suo sguardo altrettanto impegnato a prendere visione di ogni centimetro del corpo dell’altro. Un tre pezzi blu scuro, Hugo Boss, se non si sbagliava, senza giacca. Camicia borgogna scuro, aperta al collo, niente cravatta, maniche tirate su ai gomiti come lui, calze nere, niente scarpe. Miseria!

 

Il ragazzo, che non si era ancora presentato, era alto. Gli piacevano quelli alti! Bei capelli, un po’ in disordine, ma sembravano pronti per quello che era venuto a fare, una bella struttura muscolosa e il più stupendo paio di occhi cangianti mai visti, messi in risalto da sopracciglia perfettamente arcuate. Un accenno di barba completava lo splendore. Era veramente un figo sexy!

 

“Alec” disse Alec, prima di scrollare la testa, quasi incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo. Capelli modellati in una cresta perfetta, abiti alla moda che fasciavano la sua figura, e le labbra, cazzo, piccole ma perfette.

 

Gli occhi poi, bruno scuro con sprazzi color ambra e truccati alla perfezione, gli suscitavano pensieri.

 

“Alec per Alexander?” chiese Magnus, sapendo che stava fissando la sua fossetta sul naso, ma incapace di farne a meno, morendo dalla voglia di leccarla. Sorrise quando Alec annuì. “Hai un secondo nome, Alexander?” chiese, continuando a tenergli la mano.

“Spiacente, solo Alec Lightwood” disse Alec, maledicendo fra sé la sua carenza di parole, ma che cavolo? Vide che Simon e Jace li stavano guardando, e captando la loro espressione stupita si rese conto che lui e Magnus erano praticamente appiccicati.

“Oh, scusate ragazzi, vado…mi tolgo dai piedi” disse, lasciando con riluttanza la presa di Magnus e dirigendosi in cucina, cercando di ignorare le vibrazioni del suo pene. Quel tipo era qualcosa di speciale!

 

“Veramente, siamo noi che dobbiamo andarcene – disse Jace, dando una gomitata ad un Simon stupefatto – Ehi, amico, smettile di fissarli” borbottò, trascinandolo verso la porta. “Pensavo che stessero per strapparsi la roba di dosso, ma hai visto come si guardavano? Come se stessero cercando di vedere attraverso i vestiti. Come se avessero una specie di visione a raggi X” sussurrò Simon, gli occhi che saettavano da Magnus ad Alec, che stavano ancora guardandosi, come una coppia di predatori in presenza della propria preda.

“Ah, va bene, divertitevi” disse Alec, deluso che il tipo stesse per andarsene. Ecco, i rumori emessi da Magnus, non gli sarebbe spiaciuto sentirli. Preferibilmente nella sua camera da letto!

 

Ignorò le birre e puntò al gin, acchiappando dal frigo una bottiglia di acqua tonica e un limone, sentendo chiudersi la porta di casa; aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più forte.

“Se lo prepari, ne prenderei uno anch’io” disse Magnus, facendolo sobbalzare. Alec sbatté la porta del frigo e si guardò attorno.

“Dove sono…? Pensavo che stessi uscendo” esclamò, sollevando le sopracciglia per la confusione. Jace e Simon se n’erano andati e il loro amico sexy era ancora qui.

“Loro sono usciti, io rimango” disse Magnus sorridendo e vedendo la confusione dipinta su quel bel viso. Attraversò la cucina e prese le bottiglie dalle mani di Alec, prima di guardarsi attorno.

Tutti gli armadi della cucina avevano sportelli di vetro, quindi Magnus ne aprì uno dietro al quale aveva visto dei bicchieri, e cominciò a preparare un paio di drink, ridacchiando quando individuò una bottiglia di vodka Grey Goose.

 

“Mi spiace, di solito non sono così ottuso ma…che cosa ci fai tu esattamente in casa mia? E dove sono andati Jace e Simon?” chiese Alec, chiedendosi perché mai stesse lamentandosi che il ragazzo fosse ancora lì. Accettò il drink che Magnus gli stava porgendo.

“Sono qui per te, e i tuoi amici ci stanno dando un po’ di privacy” disse Magnus ammiccando e guardandosi attorno. L’appartamento era proprio bello. Individuò la terrazza, immaginando se stesso ed Alec scopare lì fuori.

 

“Possiamo ricominciare dall’inizio? Che significa, sei qui per me?” chiese Alec, mentre il suo cervello gli stava urlando di tacere.

“Io sono una prostituta, Alexander – disse Magnus, girandosi a guardare Alec con un sorriso – Scopo con uomini e donne per soldi. I tuoi amici mi hanno affittato, per aiutarti col tuo..piccolo problema”.

 

“Il mio piccolo problema?” chiese Alec fissandolo. Ma.Che.Cazzo? Prese un abbondante sorso del suo drink.

 

“Sembra che i tuoi amici pensino che è ora che tu perda la tua verginità” disse Magnus scrollando le spalle. Stava cercando di essere carino e di mettere il ragazzo a suo agio, anche se pensava che fosse pazzesco che Alec fosse ancora vergine.

“Ahah, penso che tu sia in ritardo di una decina di anni” disse Alec sbuffando, scuotendo la testa quando vide le sopracciglia di Magnus inarcarsi. “Io sono vergine come questo è champagne rosa” rise, alzando il bicchiere di gin.

“I tuoi amici la pensano altrimenti” disse Magnus, mentre gli si illuminavano gli occhi. Guardò Alec, vedendolo veramente, osservando il lampo nei suoi occhi, la sua postura elegante, la spina dorsale dritta, un eloquente linguaggio del corpo e nessuna traccia di imbarazzo in volto. Questo non era vergine di sicuro.

 

“Quello che pensano i miei amici e la verità sono due cose diverse” disse Alec ridendo, buttando giù il resto del drink. Si avvicinò al tavolo di cucina, mentre Magnus faceva lo stesso, e preparò altri due bicchieri.

“Conosco Jace da quando eravamo bambini, e mentre lui sente il bisogno di sbandierare le sue conquiste, io no” disse.

“E come fidanzati? Ne ha mai incontrato uno finora?” chiese Magnus, accettando il bicchiere e sorbendo un po’ di liquido con aria di apprezzamento: quel ragazzo faceva degli ottimi drink, questo era veramente forte. Si appoggiò al tavolo, di solito non parlava così tanto coi clienti, ma Alec era un tipo interessante.

“Fidanzati? E chi ha tempo per cose del genere? – chiese Alec ridacchiando – Niente fidanzati, per me roba di una notte, quando ho tempo. Dirigo una ditta affermata di sicurezza personale, Jace è il mio capo della sicurezza e Simon il mio contabile. Hanno avuto tutti e due momenti difficili e hanno finito per venire da me. Non ho fatto una buona scopata da almeno sei mesi” disse Alec con aria triste.

 

Magnus sorrise, Alec cominciava a piacergli sempre di più. Brindarono, facendo entrambi una smorfia mentre ingollavano la bevanda. Neanche lui aveva un fidanzato. O nemmeno una fidanzata, se era per questo.

 

“Così, tanto per curiosità, quanto prendi?” chiese Alec, preparando il terzo drink.

“Tre” disse Magnus sogghignando, e vedendo le sopracciglia di Alec inarcarsi dalla sorpresa.

“Trecento?” chiese sorpreso; avrebbe pensato che Magnus prendesse molto di più, certamente sembrava valere parecchio.

“Tremila” disse Magnus facendo l’occhiolino, ne prendeva trecento all’inizio. “Tremila dollari per una notte intera” disse, guardando Alec avvicinarsi ad un dipinto sulla parete. Lo fissò mentre lo apriva tipo sportello della credenza.

Digitò un codice sulla tastiera, poi prelevò 3000 dollari a cui ne aggiunse altri 500 prima di richiudere. Sorrideva mentre tornava al tavolo, dove posò il mucchio.

“I tuoi amici mi hanno già pagato” disse Magnus, tirando fuori dalla tasca di dietro i 2500 dollari, sconto per vergini, e tenendoli fra le dita. Rise vedendo lo scintillìo negli occhi di Alec.

“Tiènili, considerali una mancia” disse Alec facendo spallucce, prendendo le bottiglie con una mano, avvolgendo le sue lunghe dita attorno al collo, e afferrando la mano di Magnus con l’altra. “I miei amici non avrebbero dovuto ficcare il naso” disse facendo l’occhiolino.

 

Magnus rise, prese i bicchieri con la mano libera e lo seguì.

La stanza di Alec era carina, pensò quando lui chiuse la porta dietro di sé; un letto ampio, scaffali di libri, una postazione di lavoro in un angolo e, appesa alle pareti, una collezione di armi antiche, spade e archi.

Anche qui mattoni a vista e legno ovunque, ma un morbido tappeto ad addolcire lo stile; tende di seta grigio acciaio e biancheria da letto coordinata, autentico lusso. Magnus si chiese se per caso il tipo avesse una camera in più, quello era un posto dove gli sarebbe piaciuto vivere.

Alec lo precedette e chiuse il laptop, rendendosi conto con rammarico che il suo fine settimana libero non era ancora effettivamente cominciato. Be’, stava per cominciare, pensò sorridendo fra sé. Il suo sorriso si allargò quando Magnus gli porse i bicchieri, versando un altro drink.

“Penso che tu abbia già provveduto per conto tuo, ma in ogni caso..” disse Alec, allungandosi verso il comodino. Ne tirò fuori una confezione di preservativi. “Io faccio il test regolarmente, sono pulito, spero che anche tu lo faccia” disse, volendo occuparsi dei dettagli finché era relativamente sobrio, o meglio, meno sbronzo di quanto non stava per essere, se ne avesse bevuto un altro.

 

“Certo, ogni mese, è un prerequisito del mio lavoro, anch’io sono pulito e sì, ho portato i miei” rispose Magnus, infilando la mano in tasca e tirando fuori la sua confezione, mostrandola ad Alec. “Io posso usare i miei e tu i tuoi” disse Magnus, lieto che il suo cliente non stesse piantando una grana, la quantità di gente che lo affittava e poi si lamentava era incredibile, uomini e donne.

“Per me va bene” disse Alec con un sogghigno, non si stava mai abbastanza attenti! Tracannò il drink, vedendo Magnus fare lo stesso, prima di raggiungere nuovamente le bottiglie. Rise quando sentì Magnus dietro di sé.

 

Questi posò il bicchiere sulla scrivania, allungando le braccia per bloccarlo contro il ripiano e strofinandosi contro di lui per valutarne le reazioni. Rise quando Alec mosse i fianchi, sfiorando la sua erezione con un culo perfettamente sodo che i suoi pantaloni delineavano meravigliosamente.

 

“Penso che ti dimostrerai degno di ogni centesimo speso, Magnus” disse Alec ridendo, strofinando di nuovo il sedere e versando ad entrambi l’ennesimo drink. E quando Magnus gli posò le mani sui fianchi, sospirò.

“Oh, non ne hai idea, Alexander” gli sussurrò Magnus all’orecchio, mentre lo faceva oscillare ancora contro il suo pene. Cazzo, se era un culo sodo!

Magnus non seppe come era successo, ma ad un certo punto si trovò a posare le labbra sul collo di Alec, mossa con cui sorprese se stesso così come il suo cliente. Ma c’era qualcosa in lui, che chiedeva di essere baciato.

 

Quando sentì Magnus baciargli il collo, Alec si concesse di chiudere gli occhi e chinò la testa di lato, cavolo, era bellissimo. Era tanto di quel tempo che non prendeva un cazzo che aveva cominciato a chiedersi se fosse ancora gay.

Obbedì con piacere quando Magnus lo fece voltare, i bicchieri dimenticati sul tavolo.

“Penso che dovremmo fare qualcosa per questi vestiti, che mi stanno fra i piedi” disse Magnus, sempre premendo le labbra sul collo di Alec, mentre lo guardava. Sorrise quando Alec lo attirò a sé afferrandolo alla vita.

“Penso che tu abbia ragione” mormorò, muovendo le mani lungo la vita e il petto di Magnus, fino ai bottoni della sua camicia. Non poté fare a meno di ridere quando vide Magnus fare lo stesso con la sua.

Magnus non perse tempo coi bottoni della camicia di Alec , li tirò via mentre si faceva strada con le labbra lungo la sua gola, affondando la lingua nella fossetta mentre Alec gettava indietro la testa. Gli mordicchiava la pelle mentre Alec gli stava tirando giù la camicia…ehi? Ma quand’è che Alec l’aveva sbottonata? Sorprendentemente si trovò con le braccia bloccate, avvolte nella propria camicia, mentre l’altro gliela tirava giù fino ai gomiti.

 

Alec sorrise all’espressione sorpresa di Magnus e si chinò a baciargli la spalla, usando la stoffa per attirarlo a sé e ridendo quando Magnus rinunciò a cercare di liberare le braccia.

Alec si concesse di esplorare il petto di Magnus, alternando piccoli baci, leccatine e sguardi. I muscoli di quel ragazzo lo facevano impazzire. Scosse la testa per concentrarsi, e quando udì i respiri affannosi di Magnus gli permise di liberarsi e di gettare la propria camicia sul pavimento.

“Ti piace legare il tuo compagno? Perché potrei starci” rise piano Magnus, mentre tirava la camicia di Alec fuori dai pantaloni. Infilò dentro le mani e gli strinse i fianchi, quando sentì Alec mordergli il capezzolo.

“Magari più tardi?” mormorò Alec succhiandolo forte. Magnus sospirò, gettando la testa all’indietro e i fianchi in avanti. Alec poteva sentire molto chiaramente quanto piacesse a Magnus sentire i loro sessi strofinarsi l’uno contro l’altro.

 

Magnus gli infilò le mani fra i capelli, attirandone la testa contro il suo petto. Non capiva come fossero arrivati a questo, di solito era lui a fare certe cose ai clienti. Gli sembrava che Alec partecipasse molto volentieri, piuttosto che far fare tutto a lui, e aveva la sensazione che sarebbe stato un gran godimento. Questi erano i suoi clienti preferiti, quelli che sapevano esattamente cosa volevano e come ottenerlo.

Alec lo lasciò andare, ignorando i bottoni rimanenti, togliendogli la camicia dalla testa e gettandola di lato. I suoi occhi brillarono nell’osservare gli addominali di Magnus, veramente questo ragazzo era un dio.

Lo tirò nuovamente a sé per la fibbia della cintura, i corpi a contatto, e si dedicò al suo collo, doveva mettere la bocca su quel pomo d’Adamo. Magnus sussultò, quando si sentì succhiare, gesù, Alec sapeva davvero come dare inizio ai festeggiamenti! La sua coscia, bloccata fra le proprie, lo sfregava e Magnus gemette, le labbra di Alec lo stavano riducendo ad uno straccio. Così non si oppose quando Alec cominciò a retrocedere, tirandolo per la cintura. Lui se ne sbarazzò rapidamente, una volta che ebbe capito come si apriva: premette il piccolo bottone e la aprì, eliminandola. E non fece obiezioni quando Magnus sfilò abilmente la sua, né quando si trovò premuto contro il suo corpo, avendo Magnus usato i passanti per attirarlo a sé.

 

Magnus aprì velocemente il bottone dei pantaloni di Alec e infilò una mano dentro ai suoi boxer, toccando dal vero quanto grosso e duro fosse. Cazzo!

“Sembri molto felice di come sta andando la serata, Alexander” mormorò contro la sua bocca, impugnando con gioia il suo pene mentre Alec spingeva nella sua mano gemendo. Sussultava nella sua bocca mentre Magnus lo baciava; lo afferrò alla vita e cominciò a muoversi nella mano. Magnus gli leccò il labbro inferiore e Alec aprì la bocca all’istante. Una breve lotta, vinta da Magnus che muoveva la mano un po’ più velocemente, mentre Alec ansimava, la lingua abbandonata, opportunità che Magnus colse subito.

Anche lui respirava affannosamente, rubando l’ossigeno di Alec, visto che i suoi polmoni rifiutavano di collaborare. Gli afferrò i capelli e lo spinse verso il basso.

“Magnus…se non la smetti questa serata finisce ancora prima di cominciare” ansimò Alec nella sua bocca. E gemette di piacere e di frustrazione, quando Magnus ritirò la mano dai suoi pantaloni.

“Be’, non vogliamo, vero?” disse Magnus ammiccando. Si guardò attorno sorpreso, quando sentì la mano di Alec infilarsi nella sua tasca posteriore.

 

Guardando in giù, capì quando vide Alec inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, i preservativi stretti fra le sue lunghe dita e un sopracciglio inarcato con aria interrogativa. Comprese il segnale, e si sbottonò i pantaloni, tirandoli giù assieme alla biancheria: Alec rise. “Ora di cena” disse ammiccando, sorridendo quando Magnus rise gettando la testa all’indietro. Aveva una bella risata, Magnus, tutta denti e piccole rughe agli occhi.

 

Alec stava fissando con ammirazione il cazzo di Magnus, leccandosi le labbra. Aprì il pacchetto che gli aveva preso, extra large c’era scritto sulla confezione, e accidenti, non era una spacconata! Non vedeva l’ora di averlo nel culo. Ma…una cosa per volta!

Quando sentì scartare il preservativo, Magnus smise di ridere. Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando Alec prenderne uno per la cima e posarglielo sulla punta, per poi srotolarlo con la bocca. Cazzo!!

“Che cazzo di cosa sexy!” borbottò Magnus, afferrando Alec per le spalle in modo da tenersi, mentre lui se lo prendeva tutto in una volta, dritto in gola. Alec mugolò, sentendo un vago sapore di ciliegia sul preservativo, a Magnus quindi piacevano le ciliegie? E mentre muoveva la testa su e giù, pensò che aveva un buon brandy alla ciliegia che magari potevano aprire dopo il primo round.

Lo afferrò alla base mentre succhiava, tenendo fermo il preservativo, estremamente attento con i denti, tenendoli ben riparati dietro le labbra.

 

Magnus non sapeva se guardare o chiudere gli occhi. La lingua di Alec gli massaggiava la parte inferiore del pene e lo faceva ansimare e contrarre. Oddio, la contrazione! Strinse le dita fra i capelli di Alec, dimostrandogli quanto gli stesse piacendo. Sentendo la presa, Alec accelerò il ritmo, usando mano e bocca per aumentare l’effetto; il respiro di Magnus divenne irregolare e i suoi fianchi cominciarono a scattare in avanti sempre più velocemente ogni momento.

 

E’ il paradiso. Sono morto e questo è il paradiso, pensò Magnus cominciando a spingere nella bocca di Alec, ad ogni spinta contraendo il culo attorno alla sorpresa che portava, era pazzesco! Alec gli prese l’altra mano e se la mise sulla testa, mugolando quando Magnus capì e gli afferrò i capelli con entrambe le mani, c’era qualcosa in quel ragazzo che lo eccitava terribilmente, mentre usava la propria bocca come un giocattolo sexy.

 

“Cazzo, Alexander, ci sono quasi” mormorò Magnus, i fianchi sempre più veloci. Rafforzò la presa sentendo arrivare l’orgasmo, le dita che si contraevano involontariamente attorno ai capelli di Alec. Tentò di tirarsi indietro, per essere cortese, ma Alec aveva altre idee: gli afferrò il retro delle cosce gettò la testa in avanti, spingendo Magnus in gola con un unico sconvolgente movimento. Provocandosi letteralmente un conato mentre Magnus con un grido faceva scattare i suoi fianchi dentro la sua bocca.

“Gesù Cristo!” urlò Magnus venendo, quasi avvolgendosi attorno alla testa di Alec mentre la teneva stretta contro il suo inguine. Continuava a muoversi. Cazzo, il rumore di quel conato! Merda, il suo culo!

Alec tirò via la testa dalla presa di Magnus, guardandolo fisso mentre quello cercava di riprendere fiato. Diede al pene di Magnus ancora qualche tirata, mentre lui lo guardava.

“Mi piace prendere in gola il mio compagno – disse Alec scrollando le spalle, mentre quello lo fissava a bocca aperta – Che gusto c’è a succhiare un cazzo se non ti lasci soffocare?” chiese scoppiando a ridere davanti ad un Magnus sempre più stupefatto. “Perché… non ce n’è altro?” chiese Magnus senza fiato, guardando Alec che si asciugava la saliva dalle labbra. Lo tirò su per i capelli e lo baciò, quel ragazzo era sexy da morire! E aveva la bocca di un demonio.

 

“Esattamente” disse Alec con una risatina. Si staccò da Magnus e prese un paio di fazzoletti dalla scatola accanto al letto, porgendoglieli.

“Grazie” disse Magnus, sbirciando Alec co la coda dell’occhio mentre si toglieva il preservativo, pulendosi nel frattempo. Alec lo aveva sorpreso più di una volta, quella sera. Lo guardò mentre preparava un altro paio di drink.

 

“Quindi, c’è qualcosa di particolare che ti piacerebbe fare, oltre che succhiare cazzi come se avessero il tuo sapore preferito?” chiese Magnus, sorseggiando la propria bevanda mentre gettava i fazzoletti nella spazzatura.

“Non mi piace molto programmare, rovina l’atmosfera” disse Alec fissando le labbra di Magnus mentre rideva, mettendo in mostra i denti. Cazzo, aveva un sorriso davvero incredibile! Tanto incredibile che fece un passo in avanti e si lanciò a baciarlo, tastando il sapore della vodka sulla sua lingua quando Magnus aprì la bocca all’istante, facendo morire in gola la risata.

 

Quelle labbra! Gonfie, soffici e da baciare, non si poteva resistere, pensò Magnus. Le labbra di Alec, la sua lingua, così feroci, lo fecero cedere con un gemito.

Alec lo lasciò fare, quando sentì due mani aprire la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, spingendo la testa di Magnus ancor più all’indietro e affondando la lingua nella sua bocca. Rise contro le sue labbra quando i pantaloni e i boxer gli ricaddero sulle caviglie. E li calciò via quando Magnus cominciò a masturbarlo.

“Penso che dovrei fare qualcosa in proposito” disse Magnus, allontanandosi da Alec, benché continuando a toccarlo, desideroso di guardare. Sbirciò al di sopra del bordo del proprio bicchiere quando Alec serrò gli occhi.

 

Cavolo, pensava mentre, inghiottendo il drink, guardava Alec gettare la testa all’indietro. Così dannatamente sexy! Finì di bere e lasciò Alec.

“Cazzo!” imprecò Alec. Sentì il respiro diventare difficile quando vide Magnus voltarsi verso il letto con uno sguardo sornione, gettando il proprio bicchiere e scostando la scatola dei preservativi. E il suo sguardo atterrò sull’ano di Magnus e sulla barra a T di un plug anale di silicone, infilato fra le sue chiappe sode. Sentì gli occhi spalancarsi.

Magnus sogghignò dimenandosi e sentendolo inspirare bruscamente. Smise di muoversi quando sentì Alec proprio dietro di sé, spingendo all’indietro quando la mano di Alec andò a sfiorargli le natiche.

 

“Guarda un po’ se questo non è il più bel culetto che abbia mai visto” mormorò Alec, sfiorando col pollice il piccolo giocattolo. “Magnus…ma è uno di quelli vibranti?” chiese toccandolo di nuovo.

“E’ che a qualche cliente piace essere scopato, e ad altri piace scopare me – disse Magnus, raddrizzandosi per guardare Alec in faccia – E se vogliono fottermi, sono pronto. Se invece vogliono che sia io a fotterli, un semplice click sul pulsantino e mi diverto un po’ anche io”.

“O magari puoi fare tutt’e due” disse Alec sorridendo, mentre fra sé valutava le opzioni. Rise quando vide i propri pensieri rispecchiarsi sul viso di Magnus. Prese il preservativo dalla mano di Magnus e se lo mise. Magnus era affascinato dalla sua espressione mentre lo indossava, e ne mise uno anche lui; in quel momento Alec fece un passo in avanti e lo afferrò sotto le cosce sollevandolo. Magnus non poté fare a meno di lanciare un piccolo grido, che divenne una cascata di risate mentre afferrava le spalle di Alec per tenersi.

Gli avvolse le gambe attorno alla vita e gli tirò i capelli, non ricordava l’ultima volta che qualcuno lo aveva sollevato, era così sexy! Tenne ferma la testa di Alec e lo baciò.

Rimase sorpreso quando Alec oltrepassò il letto e lo spinse contro la parete. Inclinò la testa, appoggiandola al muro con un gemito mentre le labbra di Alec gli esploravano il viso e il collo.Aveva il respiro accelerato e gli girava la testa.

Alec gli succhiò il collo, sogghignando fra sé quando sentì tirare più forte i capelli, consapevole di avere i suoi fianchi fra le mani. Fece scorrere la lingua sul suo collo verso l’alto, grattando coi denti il punto sensibile dietro l’orecchio e ammirando il grazioso orecchino a forma di piccolo serpente che Magnus portava.

“Oddio, cazzo – mugolò Magnus, sentendo il proprio pene indurirsi in un attimo quando Alec gli titillò l’orecchio – Alexander, fottimi!” pregò. Se il ragazzo era così abile con la bocca, cosa avrebbe potuto fare col cazzo? Non aveva dimenticato quel pompino fotonico!

Magnus si abbassò quando Alec lo sollevò più in alto, ma veramente, che cazzo di allenamento faceva quello? Lo sollevò e tirò via il plug, mentre Magnus gemeva ormai senza fiato. “Riempimi, sono così vuoto!” pregò ancora.

 

Alec non se lo fece dire due volte. Abbassò Magnus finché il proprio pene non incontrò il suo ano che si contraeva.

 

“Con piacere” gli sussurrò all’orecchio prima di spingere dentro di lui. Oddio, che presa! Nascose il viso nella spalla di Magnus mentre affondava il cazzo nel suo corpo.

 

“Sì, cazzo, grosso così…” gemeva Magnus, che poteva sentire ogni centimetro di Alec, mentre lo divorava col proprio culo. Ringraziò chiunque potesse ascoltarlo di aver abbondato col lubrificante quando si era messo il plug. Abbracciò stretto Alec, avendo bisogno di qualcosa per sostenersi mentre si adattava. Alec era decisamente più grosso del suo giocattolo. Respirò affannosamente neo capelli di Alec, cercando di prendere respiri profondi.

 

“Questo tuo culo stupendo, attorno al mio cazzo, dio, sei perfetto!” esclamò Alec mentre Magnus lo stringeva. Tracciò una scia di baci dalla sua spalla al collo, sfiorandogli il lobo dell’orecchio. “Dimmi quando posso muovermi” disse.

 

“Muoverti? Voglio che mi scopi tanto da farmi andare a casa strisciando” disse Magnus muovendo i fianchi, giusto per saggiare la tenuta della sua apertura; molto bene, pensò, aveva giusto bisogno di sentire un po’ di movimento. Si spinse all’indietro, sorridendo quando Alec colse il messaggio.

“Mi piace un ragazzo che sa quello che vuole” disse Alec; bloccò Magnus contro il muro tenendolo per le anche e quasi uscì dal suo buco perfetto, prima di spingere di nuovo ad una velocità che li fece urlare entrambi.

“Cazzo! Fallo di nuovo!” ansimò Magnus quando quella singola spinta lo mandò quasi a sfondare il soffitto. Si tenne ad Alec quando lui ripeté il movimento, tirandosi fuori in maniera dolorosamente lenta per poi entrare di nuovo con forza. Intanto gli tirava la testa all’indietro e Alec gemeva nel suo bacio mentre lo scopava. Stava cercando di trattenersi, ma il sedere e la bocca di Magnus messi assieme potevano mettere in ginocchio qualunque uomo.

 

Alec cominciò a muoversi più velocemente, spingendo nel culo di Magnus mentre lui spingeva nella sua bocca; quella lingua, che lo leccava ad ogni spinta, gli sembrava come avere il cazzo di Magnus dentro di sé, e quell’immagine mentale lo incitò a muoversi ancor più velocemente.

 

“Oddio, scopami, scopami, Alexander, più forte!” gemeva Magnus dentro la bocca di Alec, con un tono disperato che avrebbe potuto essere imbarazzante – ma non lo era. Mosse i fianchi in concerto con i movimenti di Alec, scattando ogni volta che sentiva sfiorare la prostata.

Alec continuava a tenerlo contro la parete, tenendogli una mano sotto il sedere. Con l’altra tolse la mano destra di Magnus dai propri capelli e la tenne ferma al muto, continuando a scoparlo, ridendo contro la sua bocca mentre Magnus, con la sinistra, si aggrappava più forte ai suoi capelli.

 

“Continua a muoverti così…” sussurrò Alec senza fiato contro le labbra di Magnus, mentre cercavano di respirare. I movimenti circolari che faceva Magnus gli stringevano il pene ad ogni spinta e lui sentiva contrarre il ventre.

“E tu continua a scoparmi così” mormorò Magnus con un sorriso. Intrecciò le dita con le sue, spingendogli la testa all’indietro e cercando le sue labbra. Erano così morbide e invitanti che non poteva farne a meno, e i suoni che ne uscivano, li voleva sentire tutti.

“Non so quanto riuscirò ancora a resistere” gemette Alec continuando con le spinte; stava perdendo il controllo e lasciava che il suo corpo lo guidasse. Era tutto troppo, i fianchi di Magnus in movimento, le sue belle labbra che esploravano la sua bocca e il suo viso, persino il suo profumo, così delizioso. Sapeva che stava per esplodere, poteva sentire l’orgasmo arrivare dalla stretta nei testicoli ogni volta che colpivano il sedere di Magnus.

“Neanch’io” disse Magnus, mordicchiandogli il collo. Anche lui capiva di essere al limite, con quella costante pressione sulla prostata. “Oh cazzo Alexander, sto per venire” borbottò nel suo collo.

 

E quando accadde, tutto il corpo di Magnus si inarcò, rilasciando nel proprio preservativo. Serrò gli occhi, soffocando un urlo nella spalla di Alec, talmente intensa era la sensazione. Quel grido, assieme alla stretta dell’ano sul suo pene, spinse Alec oltre il limite. Un’ultima spinta e riempì il preservativo anche lui, mentre un lungo e profondo gemito gli sfuggiva nel collo di Magnus.

 

Alec barcollò all’indietro sulle gambe tremanti, ringraziando la sua buona stella quando il retro delle ginocchia colpì il bordo del letto. Crollò all’indietro su di esso, trascinando con sé Magnus.

“Ehi, cavolo! – fece Magnus quando caddero sul letto – Stai cercando di aprirmi in due?” brontolò nella spalla di Alec quando si sentì quasi strappare l’ano.

“Merda, scusa scusa!” disse Alec, mentre con le mani gli massaggiava le natiche. “Non riuscivo a stare più in piedi, mi hanno mollato le ginocchia. Colpa tua, se quel tuo culo non fosse così perfetto sarei stato in grado di controllarmi” disse ridendo mentre Magnus cercava di sedersi.

“Ah, ecco, è colpa mia se tu non ti sai controllare?” chiese Magnus scuotendo la testa e ridendo. Colpa sua? Quell’uomo era insaziabile! “C’è ancora un po’ di vodka? Ho la bocca più asciutta del deserto”.

“Sì, e anche del gin” rise Alec. Fece rotolare entrambi fino a quando si trovò sopra Magnus e lo baciò con forza, mentre usciva da lui. “Scusa…” disse preoccupato al gemito di Magnus. Prese la scatola dei fazzoletti e ne tolse un po’, prima di gettare la scatola a Magnus ammiccando. Agitò un po’ il sedere, per farsi ammirare, mentre si alzava per prendere le bottiglie.

“Cazzo, voglio mordertelo, quel sedere!” disse lui guardandolo muoversi, gli occhi incollati al suo fondoschiena. Era bellissimo, tutto muscoli tonici che guizzavano mentre Alec camminava. Si ripulì e poi sedette a gambe incrociate, per guardare Alec risistemarsi.

“Potrei lasciartelo fare” ridacchiò Alec entrando in bagno..

 

Magnus versò un altro drink per entrambi, della misura di quelli che preparava Alec, quel ragazzo ci sapeva fare coi cocktail. Gli porse il suo, prima di andare in bagno a sua volta.

 

Alec ritirò le labbra sui denti quando assaggiò il drink, accidenti, neppure lui li faceva così forti! Aggiunse un po’ d’acqua tonica, e poi sentì un piccolo suono vibrante. Ridacchiò, mentre esaminava la camera alla ricerca del plug di Magnus. Vide il giocattolo sul letto, spento, e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Si guardò attorno cercando di capire da dove provenisse il suono, fino a quando vide i pantaloni di Magnus. Dev’essere il suo telefono, pensò con una scrollata di spalle.

 

Mentre Magnus finiva in bagno, recuperò la provvista di preservativi, con la mente che andava a mille valutando ogni possibile scenario; era da molto che non ne immaginava neppure uno. Fissò i pantaloni di Magnus che si muovevano sul pavimento per le continue vibrazioni.

“Sei molto ricercato stasera – disse indicando i pantaloni, quando Magnus emerse dal bagno – Il tuo telefono sembra stia per decollare, non ha smesso di vibrare un attimo mentre eri di là”.

“Oh grazie” disse lui, dando un’occhiata all’indumento. Bevve una lunga sorsata del suo drink mentre Alec gli porgeva il telefono. “Rispondi, se vuoi” disse sdraiandosi sul letto, sapeva che gli affari vengono prima di tutto.

“Probabilmente è il mio padrone di casa che vuole l’affitto” disse Magnus con finta noncuranza, evitando lo sguardo di Alec. Preso il telefono, controllò la lista dei messaggi e la segreteria telefonica, poi lo spense. Lo gettò sul comodino e finì il drink, prima di versarsene un altro, molto abbondante.

“Ti rompe le scatole finché non lo paghi?” chiese Alec vedendo la tensione nella schiena di Magnus. Il telefono aveva continuato a suonare come se volesse esplodere. Accettò il bicchiere da Magnus e sedette sul letto.

“E’ okay, lo avrà sufficientemente presto, ho avuto molto da fare questa settimana – rispose Magnus scrollando le spalle – Allora, cosa significa esattamente avere una ditta di sorveglianza privata?”

“Siamo praticamente guardie del corpo, cioè, Jace ed altri ragazzi lo sono, è un po’ che non sorveglio dei clienti personalmente. Vantaggi di essere il capo” rispose Alec, riconoscendo il subitaneo cambio di argomento. Non importava, gli affari di Magnus erano suoi e basta.

“Abbiamo contratti con dei grossi nomi, facciamo servizio di sorveglianza durante eventi, sfilate, spettacoli, roba così” aggiunse, vedendo Magnus inarcare le sopracciglia. “Abbiamo anche dei privati come clienti, con contratti a lungo termine per sicurezza personale. Ho messo su la ditta quando mi sono congedato dall’esercito, mi sembrava una cosa adatta a me”.

“Ah, adesso capisco le armi” disse Magnus, indicando col bicchiere le armi appese alla parete. Gli era sembrata una ben strana forma di arte. “Le usi? Nel tuo lavoro?” chiese, stupito quando Alec annuì.

 

“Oh sì. Il mio preferito è l’arco. Se sai come usarlo, può essere una efficace arma non letale. Non che lo usi spesso, gli sbirri tendono ad agitarsi quando vedono qualcuno che se lo porta in giro. I pugnali si nascondono meglio” disse sogghignando. Sorseggiò il suo robusto drink. “E che mi dici del tuo lavoro? Come hai cominciato?”

 

“Ho lasciato gli studi senza terminarli” disse Magnus scuotendo la testa, osservando Alec sollevare le sopracciglia, una delle quali mostrava una piccola cicatrice – si chiese come se la fosse fatta. “Mia madre si è uccisa quando ero piccolo e mio padre era più interessato a tirarmi dentro ai suoi casini piuttosto che a mandarmi a scuola. Sono stato sballottato fra lui e alcune famiglie affidatarie, visto che lui ha passato un sacco di tempo in galera, il suo inferno personale, lo chiamava”. Scrollò le spalle e si toccò l’orecchino.

“Non avevo l’istruzione sufficiente per un lavoro ben pagato, ma ero bravo a fare sesso – disse ammiccando, e sorrise alla risata di Alec – Ho capito che avrei potuto fare dei bei soldi così e allora ho cominciato a farmi pagare”. Fece di nuovo spallucce, uno deve usare i talenti che possiede.

 

“Ma va bene, se sei bravo a farlo e ti piace, perché no?” disse Alec. Certo, Magnus sembrava aver avuto un’infanzia infelice, ma non sembrava triste e se questo gli serviva per avere un tetto sulla testa, chi era lui per giudicare?

Magnus sorrise, quel ragazzo gli piaceva, era bello che Alec non lo giudicasse. Lo faceva sentire a suo agio. Si chiedeva perché avesse raccontato ad Alec del suo passato. Forse era l’alcool, forse era Alec stesso, ma era tanto che Magnus non si sentiva così rilassato, così a suo agio, di solito non parlava così tanto coi clienti, e mai di se stesso. Continuò a bere, guardando Alec: che uomo interessante!

 

E Alec guardava lui, un sorriso all’angolo della bocca. Si stirò, rilassando ogni muscolo, aveva bevuto molto. Poi il ginocchio di Magnus sfiorò il suo e lui lo tirò a sé prendendogli la mano. Magnus si arrampicò su di lui, posando il bicchiere sul comodino e sedendoglisi in grembo. Prese il bicchiere di Alec e lo posò accanto al suo. Si chinò, le mani ai lati del suo viso e premette le labbra sulle sue.

Alec non sapeva se era l’alcool o se erano le labbra di Magnus, ma gli girava la testa. Fece scivolare le mani lungo le cosce di Magnus mentre il bacio si approfondiva. Le mani di Magnus nei suoi capelli gli facevano sentire il bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa.

Toccò un bellissimo culo sodo e il suo respiro accelerò, i pollici che scivolavano lungo i muscoli tonici. Affondò la testa nel cuscino, e Magnus lasciò le sue labbra cominciando a deporgli piccoli baci lungo il viso. Non riusciva a smettere, Magnus, e continuò a baciarlo scendendo lungo il suo corpo. Mordicchiò la pelle morbida, avido di sentirla fra i denti, ridendo quando sentì Alec strizzargli le natiche.

Alec abbassò lo sguardo quando sentì il piede sfiorare qualcosa di duro, e vide il plug di Magnus. Sedette sollevando Magnus con sé e lo guardò negli occhi, mentre prendeva il giocattolo e lo faceva girare fra le dita.

“Questo stava davvero bene nel tuo culetto, prima. Ce lo rimettiamo?” chiese, chiarendo le sue intenzioni. Ricordava cosa aveva detto Magnus.

“Vorresti che ti scopassi, Alexander?” chiese Magnus, cercando il suo sguardo per essere certo di ciò che voleva. Sorrise vedendo Alec trattenere il respiro.

 

Alec si sporse e aprì il cassetto del comodino, vagando con la mano fino a trovare il lubrificante. Sorrise e ne sparse una dose abbondante sul plug. Attese che Magnus desse l’assenso. Lui gli prese la mano nella propria e lo guidò. Premette la fronte contro quella di Alec mentre insieme sfioravano con la punta la sua apertura. Sorrise alla gentilezza di Alec e lo abbracciò, sostenendosi a lui mentre insieme lo infilavano.

 

“Stai bene?” chiese Alec sentendo il respiro affannoso di Magnus e vedendolo fare una smorfia. Gli sfiorò la schiena con le dita mentre spingevano dentro il giochino e vide con sollievo che Magnus si rilassava.

“Sì, è solo il disagio all’inizio, quando passa la parte più grossa” disse lui espirando e sentendo che era tutto a posto. Chiuse gli occhi mentre Alec continuava ad accarezzargli la schiena.

Sporse le labbra a baciare quelle di Alec, stuzzicandolo per fargliele aprire. Le sentiva davvero stupende contro le proprie.

 

Alec lasciò scorrere le dita sulla morbidezza del sedere di Magnus, sorridendo contro le sue labbra sentendolo sussultare quando toccò il piccolo pulsante del plug. “Non ti preoccupare, non ho intenzione di finire prima ancora di cominciare”. Gli diede un paio di piccoli baci, prima di sporgersi a prendere il lubrificante. Rise vedendo il broncio sulla bocca di Magnus che cercava di seguirlo, era adorabile.

Magnus gli si arrampicò in grembo sistemandosi fra le sue lunghe gambe, gemendo al sentire l’oggetto dentro di sé. Sentì Alec sussultare quando afferrò le sue cosce e le sollevò. Alec scosse la testa a trovarsi sdraiato sulla schiena, col sedere in grembo a Magnus, che si era inginocchiato fra le sue gambe. “Bella mossa!” esclamò ridendo.

“Sono una prostituta di New York, ne devi conoscere di mosse per farcela in questo gioco” disse Magnus. Afferrò il polso di Alec, lo sollevò sulla testa e glielo torse dietro la schiena in un attimo. “E non tutte sono belle” ghignò.

La risata di Alec divenne un gemito di dolore sentendo sturare i muscoli del braccio, conosceva bene quella mossa e sapeva che Magnus non aveva usato che una frazione della forza che possedeva, avrebbe potuto spezzargli il braccio.

“Ho l’impressione che tu abbia bisogno di sapere come proteggerti, nel tuo lavoro” disse Alec con una risatina, liberandosi facilmente dalla presa di Magnus e mettendosi le mani dietro la testa. Era contento che Magnus sapesse difendersi.

“Sapevo già come fare, ma da quando ho cominciato ho imparato qualche nuova mossa. Non crederesti quanta gente sembra pensare di poter avere tutto gratis” rispose lui, sollevandogli di nuovo i fianchi. “La gente vede il trucco e lo smalto e pensa di poter non pagare – disse con aria sconsolata – finché non gli faccio capire come sia sbagliata l’idea”. Ammiccò, e Alec rise, ma poi sospirò quando sentì le dita di Magnus sfiorargli l’interno delle cosce, sobbalzando quando arrivava a toccare punti molto sensibili.

“E’ per questo che voglio il pagamento anticipato” disse Magnus mentre tracciava lievi percorsi lungo quelle cosce, sfiorando di tanto in tanto col pollice il suo pene eretto e avvicinandosi al suo ano.

 

“Mi sembra un buon fiuto per gli affari” ansimò Alec, aggiustando il sedere su Magnus e tentando di far avvicinare le sue dita dove più le voleva. Gemette quanto lo sentì allontanarsi di nuovo.

 

“La pazienza è una virtù, Alexander” sogghignò l’altro vedendo la sua faccia delusa. Si chinò a baciargli l’interno delle cosce, mordicchiandolo. “Ed è ricompensata” aggiunse, vedendo il pene di Alec vibrare.

“Ora fai il bravo bambino e lasciami fare quello che so fare così bene” disse, ridendo quando Alec si mise un cuscino in faccia per soffocare i gemiti mentre lui continuava a stuzzicargli le cosce con morsi e baci.

 

Quando finalmente le dita di Magnus arrivarono dove dovevano, le cosce di Alec tremavano e il suo ano si contraeva disperatamente. Si tolse il cuscino dal viso per vedere Magnus avvicinarsi e gli mise le cosce sulle gambe con un sorriso – molto meglio così!

Magnus mantenne il contatto visivo mentre si spargeva il lubrificante sulle dita e cominciava a massaggiargli l’anello di muscoli con gli stessi movimenti circolari che aveva usato sulle cosce. Alec si rizzò sui gomiti cercando di avvicinarsi.

“Finalmente, credevo che non ti saresti mai deciso!” gemette quando finalmente Magnus gli infilò un dito dentro. Si contorse attorno a quello, mentre Magnus stava lì immobile.

“Ti prego, Magnus, dai!” pregò. Ruotò i fianchi fottendosi su quell’unico dito, godendo quando lo sentì affondare.

 

Magnus si chinò verso di lui, allargandogli le gambe con le proprie, e posò la mano sul materasso, accanto al gomito di Alec, che era sempre sollevato. Rise quando lui non diede segno di volersi coricare.

“Non hai pazienza, vero?” chiese Magnus con finta aria di disappunto. “Davvero lo vuoi?” chiese guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

“Io lo so cosa mi piace” disse Alec ammiccando, sostenendosi su un gomito solo per tirare a sé il viso di Magnus. Gemette quando sentì la sua lingua e il suo dito affondare in lui contemporaneamente.

 

“Cazzo!” ansimò contro le sue labbra, aumentando la presa sul collo di Magnus mentre la sua mano cominciava a muoversi. Cercò di prendere respiri profondi quando il piacere gli fece mancare l’aria. Cazzo, chi aveva bisogno di respirare? Pensò mentre si immergeva ancora nella bocca di Magnus. Questi gli aggiunse un secondo dito in culo, spingendo, aprendolo velocemente, moriva dalla voglia di infilarsi in quel buco stretto, i gemiti di Alec lo facevano impazzire. Il suo pene si agitava contro il suo stomaco.

 

Alec afferrò i preservativi, la mano a cercarli a tentoni finché non li trovò. Si appoggiò sul materasso tirandone fuori due, uno per Magnus e indossando l’altro, mentre le dita del compagno uscivano dal suo sedere.

 

“Vieni su” comandò Magnus quando ebbe sistemato il preservativo, prendendo un cuscino e infilandolo sotto il sedere di Alec, prima di strisciare in avanti, mentre Alec risistemava le gambe sulle sue.

Quando sentì la punta del pene di Magnus sfiorargli l’ano, Alec lo attirò a sé, reclamando la sua bocca quando lo sentì finalmente penetrare, facendogli emettere un lamento. Chiuse gli occhi a sentirsi così pieno, Magnus era davvero grosso!

 

“Stai bene, Alexander? E’ troppo?” chiese Magnus quando Alec si aggrappò al suo collo mugolando. No, non gli importava, erano praticamente appiccicati. Magnus si sostenne con un braccio, sfiorando col pollice una delle palpebre chiuse di Alec.

“Stai bene?” ripeté quando Alec aprì gli occhi. Il suo culo era la perfezione, non vedeva l’ora di scoparlo, ma attese. Quelle pupille dilatate che lo fissavano certo non erano di aiuto.

 

“Sì, Magnus, muoviti” sussurrò Alec. Sollevò di più le ginocchia e le avvolse attorno alla vita di Magnus, usando i piedi per incitarlo a muoversi. Cazzo! Era questo di cui aveva bisogno, pensò fra sé.

 

Magnus dovette sostenersi con tutt’e due le braccia, ruotando i fianchi e gemendo a sua volta mentre affondava lentamente in Alec. Lui cercò di avvicinarsi ancora di più e Magnus tirò giù altri cuscini per sostenergli la schiena. Chiuse gli occhi quando Alec gli baciò il collo, succhiando e sfiorando, facendolo ansimare tanto quanto la sensazione del suo buco stretto. Si tirò fuori lentamente per poi spingere ancora in profondità.

 

“E’ perfetto” sussurrò Alec, usando le forti spalle di Magnus come àncora per andargli incontro nelle spinte. Sorrise mentre si baciavano.

“Hai un culo squisito, Alexander, voglio andare per le lunghe” disse baciandolo ancora. Sentiva le dita di Alec intrecciarsi ai suoi capelli, affondava le ginocchia nel materasso per spingere di più.

Alec lasciò cadere la testa di lato, gli occhi chiusi sotto ai baci di Magnus, in cerca di aria per il piacere delle labbra di Magnus sulla sua pelle e del suo cazzo affondato in lui. Cominciò a muovere i fianchi più rapidamente, sentendo il bisogno di qualcosa di più. Incapace di tenersi ancora sollevato, Magnus ricadde sentendo le gambe di Alec stringerlo. Gli baciò la spalla e accelerò il ritmo.

“Sì, così..!” gemette Alec. Sfiorò col dito la sua schiena, facendolo scendere fino ad incontrare le gambe. Avvolse le sue lunghe dita attorno alle natiche di Magnus e spinse ancora, fino a che il suo mignolo incontrò il plug.

“Posso accenderlo?” chiese toccando il tasto.

“Cazzo, sì” annuì Magnus freneticamente. Quando Alec premette il bottone e sentì le vibrazioni scorrergli dentro, la sua testa ricadde sulla spalla di Alec e i suoi fianchi si contrassero.

 

“Cazzo, cazzo..!” gemette, scattando in avanti prima di riuscire a controllarsi. Alec lo tirò ancora a sé e sentì le vibrazioni colpirlo alla prostata. Baciò le palpebre serrate di Magnus, voleva vedere i suoi occhi. Li fissò, vedendo il proprio piacere rispecchiato in quelle pupille rotonde.

“Sei così bello” mormorò Alec, sfiorandogli col pollice gli zigomi. Gemette nella sua bocca mentre i suoi movimenti acceleravano.

“Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca” sussultò Magnus, perso nel colore degli occhi di Alec, così mozzafiato. Lo incitavano a spingere di più, così come le vibrazioni del suo corpo.

“Ci sono, ci sono quasi..” esclamò Magnus, le parole trasformate in gemito mentre il piacere cominciava a consumarlo. La testa gli ricadde, la fronte contro quella di Alec, sentì i testicoli contrarsi. “Cazzo!” urlò, ed esplose.

 

Alec sapeva che il suo orgasmo non era lontano. Mise la mano fra i loro due corpi e cominciò a toccarsi, ansimando e baciando Magnus mentre lui veniva e il suo orgasmo stava montando. Magnus gli sollevò i fianchi ad una migliore angolazione e li mosse ancora mentre il suo pene ancora semieretto toccava la prostata di Alec. Questi gli mise un braccio attorno al collo e accelerò i movimenti della mano. “Magnus!” gridò, la mano che impugnava freneticamente il pene, sentendo crescere la pressione contro la prostata.

“Oddio..” gridò svuotandosi nel preservativo, i fianchi scattanti.

 

Magnus cercò di ricordare quando avesse visto qualcosa di più di Alec in quel momento, non riusciva a smettere di baciare le piccole grinze attorno ai suoi occhi serrati . Sorrise quando Alec li aprì respirando affannosamente.

“Cavolo, ne avevo bisogno” ansimò Alec, ridendo assieme a Magnus. Lasciò andare il pene e gli accarezzò il viso, attirandolo in un bacio e ridendo quando le braccia di Magnus cedettero. Non gli dispiaceva certo averlo sdraiato sul proprio petto, specialmente dopo l’entusiasmo con cui si era lanciato nel bacio, invadendogli la bocca. Ma Magnus era ormai senza forze.

 

“Posso restare a riposare solo qualche minuto? Mi hai distrutto, Alexander” mormorò accomodandosi nel suo abbraccio.

“Io ti ho distrutto? Sono io che sono esausto” rise Alec arricciando fra le dita le ciocche dei suoi capelli. “Dammi un attimo per chiudere gli occhi e ti preparo qualcos’altro da bere” borbottò.

“…bene” mormorò Magnus. Trovò la forza di spostarsi ed uscire da Alec, ma fu tutto quello che riuscì a fare. Solo un minuto, pensò fra sé, sorridendo quando sentì il pene di Alec muoversi contro il suo stomaco, visto che era ancora sdraiato fra le sue gambe.

Nessuno dei due si accorse che l’altro russava leggermente, troppo impegnati ad addormentarsi abbracciati l’uno all’altro.

 

 

Un gemito sonoro fu la prima cosa che Alec udì svegliandosi la mattina dopo, e gli ci volle un momento per capire che era stato lui ad emetterlo. Rotolò su se stesso, un po’ troppo velocemente per la sua testa pulsante. Cazzo!

 

Spalancò gli occhi quando, allungando il braccio, sentì lo spazio vuoto là dove era certo dovesse esserci un altro corpo dalla notte scorsa. Si guardò attorno cautamente. Era solo.

 

“Caffè” gemette, la testa ancor più dolente quando si mise a sedere. Si trascinò in fondo al letto, massaggiandosi lo stomaco in rivolta e aspettando che si assestasse, prima di trovare la forza di alzarsi. L’appartamento era vuoto. Infilò i pantaloni della tuta e si guardò in giro, cercando di ricordare dove aveva buttato l’ultimo preservativo per pulirsi. Il pensiero gli sfuggì quando sentì l’odore di caffè fresco.

Si avvicinò al tavolo e se ne versò una tazza, ringraziando che fosse caldo. Magnus doveva essersene andato da poco. Sorrise al pensiero di lui che preparava il caffè prima di uscire, un pensiero davvero gentile.

Era alla seconda tazza quando notò un biglietto da visita e delle banconote posate sul tavolo, e vide che erano i 3500 dollari che aveva lasciato lì la sera prima, esattamente dove li aveva messi, con il cartoncino posato sopra.

Si appuntò mentalmente di aggiungerli alla paga di Jace e Simon e prese il biglietto, un cartoncino nero opaco molto professionale con le iniziali MB in bianco lucido e un numero di telefono. Fece girare il cartoncino fra le dita pensosamente.

 

Be’, rise fra sé, una telefonata a Magnus aveva intenzione di fargliela di certo.

 

 

N.d.T. Per intenderci, quello che usa Magnus è un oggetto di questo tipo

https://www.amovibrare.com/p/plug-anale-vibrante-silicone-15-cm-esplora-nuove-forme-godimento/


End file.
